glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Love/Love OST
Love OST is the ninth music album of Glitchtale. Love Part 1 OST Memories The track plays when Gaster regains his consciousness. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. The Undying The track plays during the battle between Undyne the Undying, and Bete Noire. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. The song also contains a leitmotif of the Undertale OST: Battle Against a True Hero. By my Side The track plays when Undyne transforms back to her original form. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. A Familiar Theme The track plays when Robin and Lily exit the Toriel's school as Toriel and Asgore kill off the pink blobs. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Powerless The track plays when Toriel and Asgore start arguing with each other about Asriel's safety. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. A Message The track plays when Jessica gains access to Gaster's control panel in order to send a message to everyone in the city. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Regrets The track plays when Undyne returns from her battle with Betty, appearing to be guilty. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Unmasked Emotions The track plays when Frisk gives Jessica her daughter's ballet shoes and tutu, causing Jessica to have flashbacks about her daughter. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Love? The track plays when Frisk confesses their wrong-doings to Asriel. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Love Part 2 OST Stars In The Sky This is the first track that plays in the episode. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. A Call From The Past This track plays when Ronan calls Jessica about the HSO covering all the entrances and start discussing a plan on how to keep Bete in one place. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Impasse The track plays when Frisk wakes up and starts leaving home so that they could go fight Bete but is interrupted by Toriel. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Friendship The track plays when Asgore talks to Asriel while covering the mistake he committed in relation to Roy. The track was composed by NyxTheShield. Tech Talk This track plays when Gaster checks the files of the AMD covering the barrier and learns that Jessica knew about the HATE that escaped from the barrier. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Future The track plays when Gaster visits Papyrus, Undyne, and Jessica. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Blooming Flowers The track plays when Asriel has a dream and wakes up to see Flowey, who was manipulating Asriel into becoming a horrible person. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Kindness The track plays when Asriel argues with Flowey telling him that Kindness is a better decision rather than cruelty. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Bonds The track when Papyrus talks with Gaster about forgiving Jessica. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Glitchtale OST - Bete Noire Fight Theme This track plays when Frisk battles with Bete Noire. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. True LOVE (Frisk's Genocide Theme) The track plays when Frisk changes his LV to 19 while Bete is overwhelmed by their power boost. This track was composed by NyxTheShield. Blood and Bones The track plays when Sans is revived by Bete using HATE. This track was composed by Rush Garcia. A Glimpse of Light The track plays when Papyrus successfully saves Sans from the HATE and reunites with him. This track was composed by Rush Garcia. Navigation es:Love OST Category:Glitchtale OST Category:Content